Heat and More Heat
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: A rather over done story idea, but I've noticed that Velvet doesn't have many and decided to make one of my own. So enjoy.


**I don't own RWBY.**

It was springtime in Vale, and that ment flowers were blooming, farmers were planting, and children were returning to schools like Beacon after the winter break. It also ment that Velvet Scarlatina was in heat, and the fact that she was a rabbit fanus made her already strong sexual appetite insatiable. Velvet was glad that she had a boyfriend now instead of having to lock her self up in her dorm room and make the males of CFVY sleep in the hallway for two weeks . Now all she had to do was make her boyfriend fuck her brains out at every opportunity, something Cardin Winchester was all to willing to do.

Cardin was actually warn out by his little bunny girl. Who knew that shy timid Velvet was a sex addict? Not that he really minded though, he loved the look on her face every time he would cum in her. Her eyes would widen then roll into the back of her head. Her lips would part to allow her to scream in delight, and her nose would twitch involuntary as if taking in all the scents. As he sat through Ports boring tale, something about a Creep and a banana, Cardin thought back to the first day of Velvets heat cycle.

 **FLASHBACK**

Team CRDL were playing poker in their dorm. Dove was currently wining, but Cardin had a full house. He was just about to slam his cards on the table in victory when the door banged open. The four boys turned to look at whoever was bold enough, or maybe dumb enough to break down their door. To their surprise Velvet came sashaying into the room, a stern look on her face.

"Hey Velvet, want to play a hand, " asked Sky. Without saying a word, Velvet grabbed him by his collar and through him out the door. Sky impacted the far wall and slid to the floor with a" ouff" . Turning her attention to Dove and Russell she narrowed her eyes.

"Beat it, " she growled. The two boys didn't have to be told twice as they scrambled for the door. They barely made it out when the door slammed shut behind them and the there was a very audible click from the lock.

"What the hell Velvet? ! I was just about to win that round, " Cardin snapped. Velvet turned to face him. The look on her face set off an alarm bell in the back of his head. The normally docile girl started to slowly stalk towards him, and Cardin suddenly felt like a piece of meat dangling in front of a lion. As if to enforce that analogue Velvet licked her lips as she slowly approached him.

"Oh your still going to win Cardin, " she said in a honey sweet voice that sent shivers down Cardins back. When she reached him Velvet placed a hot hand on his chest. His heartbeat quickened at her touch and he started to move in to kiss her. Without warning, Velvet shoved him down on his back on the floor. Then with a small snarl, she pounced straddling him. Her tongue played across his lips for a moment then shoved it into his mouth. Savoring the younger boys taste for a moment, she moaned in delight. It was like that for well over a minute before she finally broke for air.

"What's gotten into you, " Cardin asked, half dazed by what happened. Velvet licked her lips for a moment, enjoying the after taste.

"Your about to get very lucky Cardin, " she stated as she pulled off her school uniforms blazer.

"I'm not complaining about this, but seriously what's gotten into you, " Cardin asked as he watched her undress in front of him.

"To put it simply my dear, I'm in heat. That means for the next two weeks were going to fuck, and fuck, and fuck some more, " the bunny girl replied with a hungry grin. Little Cardin, who had been at parade rest, snapped right to attention at that point. Velvet glanced down at the noticeable bulge in Cardins pants and gave her boy a sly smirk.

Cardin couldn't help but grin as Velvet got on her knees in front of him. With her help he pulled down his pants past his knees, and then his boxers. When it was finally exposed, Cardins penis was already fully erect. Velvet enveloped his head with her mouth and started a long slow sucking motion. Cardin groaned as he felt her wet tongue draw circles around the tip. He gripped her head and thrust into her mouth causing her to gage slightly in surprise, but soon she got used to it. For several minutes Velvets head bobbed between Cardins legs until he finally exploded in her mouth. Velvet didn't let up until she had licked him clean before releasing his head from her mouth and swallowing his cum.

"Mmm...yummy, " she purred, licking her lips. She then stood up, turned around, and got on her hands and knees. Velvet glanced back over her shoulder.

"Mount me, " she commanded. With no other prompting Cardin stood up and got in position.

"Are you ready, " he asked.

"Don't make me beg," was her only reply.

With one powerful thrust Cardin entered her. Velvet let out a small cry of pain and pleasure. Cardin started to slowly thrust into her, gradually picking up speed. The bunny started to pant in time with his thrust as they got deeper and deeper. For several long minutes all that could be heard was their laboured breathing and the rhythmic slapping of flesh. Finally Cardin slammed into her with grunt, Velvet gasped as she arched her back. They remained connected for a minute so all of Cardins cum went into her. Then they separated, Cardin sitting down in a chair with Velvet settling into his lap. She smiled up at him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"That was great, " Cardin gasped. His eyes widened in shock as Velvet shifted in his lap, wrapping her well toned legs around his waist and pulling little Cardin back in again. Cardin stared at her in surprise, they had never really tried to do it three times in a row. Though in fairness, they never really had the time to try.

"I did say we would fuck, didn't I darling, " she asked, with a smug grin on her face.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

And fuck they did. That was the first time that Cardin cum five times in a row, and they did that three times that day! Cardin had thought he was warn out after that, but then came the weekend. Velvet promptly ordered Russell, Dove, and Sky out of the dorm after class Friday afternoon. When the three boys protested, she blasted them into the hall with a lightning spell and slammed the door in their faces. No one saw the two lovers until classes on Monday. Velvet had come strutting into their shared class with Oobleck with a satisfied smile on her face, while Cardin had come in slightly bent over from the bruised pelvis that she gave him.

The bell rang interrupting Port and the class left as quick as they could. Cardin met up with his team, who were chatting with team RWBY. Things between the two teams had mellowed out over the last semester and they like CFVY, would occasionally hangout together. Dove and Ruby were chatting about firearms, a passion the two shared. Yang and Sky were talking about racing each other after school, turned out that Sky had a pretty tricked out bike like Yang. Russell was having a rather rapid fire discussion on Dust application since they were both mages. Blake was quietly reading a book, but was listening with half an ear to the conversations going on in case someone asked her opinion.

Just when Cardin opened his mouth to talk to the two teams he was suddenly yanked away byte his arm. Velvet had snuck up behind him and was now dragging her sex toy...er boyfriend back to CRDLs dorm. His teammates paused in their conversations long enough to give them a glance. Rolling their eyes they jumped back into their conversations as the girls of team RWBY gave Cardin and Velvet curious glances. Cardin swore that Velvet was trying to fuck him to death, as he was dragged to his room by the bunny girl. Then again, he could think of a lot of worse ways to go.

 **END**

 **I decided to write a little one shot here as a test of my writing ability. Arkos is actually my favorite ship, but I want to improve my writing first before I try and write about them. I also feel that there are not enough Cardin/ Velvet fics out there. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


End file.
